Undectected
by Dnvers
Summary: [HunKai In Luv Challenge] Namanya Oh Sehun. Dan hanya itu yang Jongin tahu. Karena semua tentang Oh Sehun tidak terdeteksi dalam pencarian Jongin. HunKai / SeKai ! Twoshoot ! DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

**Undectected**

 _ **Namanya Oh Sehun. Dan hanya itu yang Jongin tahu. Karena semua tentang Oh Sehun tidak terdeteksi dalam pencarian Jongin.**_

Suara deru dua mesin mobil saling bersahutan ditengah keramaian sorak antusias penonton disana. Seorang wanita dengan rok mini dan pakaian minimnya berjalan ke tengah arena dengan bendera ditangannya.

Dan saat wanita tersebut mengibarkan benderanya, kedua pengemudi mobil tersebut sama-sama menginjak pedal gas mobil mereka. Membuat mobil mereka melesat begitu cepat. Bagai kilat yang menyambar.

Dua mobil tersebut terus melesat melalui rute yang telah ditentukan, hingga salah satu mobil menyalip dan membuatnya berada diposisi depan. Pengemudi mobil tersebut menyeringai menang, sementara pengemudi mobil dibelakangnya tersenyum remeh.

Keadaan masih terus sama. Perbedaan yang sangat tipis membuat pengemudi mobil yang memimpin was-was. Hingga pada tikungan terakhir, mobil yang tadi berada dibelakang berhasil membalik posisi. Ia dengan mudah menyusul mobil didepannya. Mobil yang kini memimpin kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari garis finish, sedangkan mobil dibelakangnya berusaha menyalip agar bisa kembali membalik posisi.

Suara teriakan penonton disana semakin memekakan telinga ketika kedua mobil tersebut berhasil melewati garis finish dengan sedikit perbedaan jarak.

Pengemudi mobil yang sampai digaris finish lebih dahulu turun. Ia langsung mendapat sambutan dari penonton disana. Beberapa orang juga mengajaknya ber- _high five_.

Sementara pengemudi mobil yang satunya mengeram kesal sambil memukul kemudinya. Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya, ia akhirnya turun dari mobilnya dengan kunci mobilnya ditangannya. Beberapa temannya mendekat kearahnya lalu menepuk bahunya prihatin.

Jongin -pria yang tadi kalah dalam balapan- berjalan mendekat kearah sang pemenang yang masih diberi ucapan selamat oleh penonton disana.

Saat pandangan Jongin dan pria tersebut bertemu, pria tersebut berjalan menghampiri Jongin dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya yang cukup memuakkan untuk Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas. Tangannya menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada pria tersebut. Mau tidak mau ia harus menyerahkan mobilnya. Karena itulah taruhan awalnya. Dan sebagai _gentleman,_ Jongin harus bersikap sportif.

Wajah pria tersebut langsung berubah datar saat melihat sodoran tangan Jongin. Ia berjalan satu langkah maju hingga berada tepat disamping Jongin, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jongin,

" _I don't want your car, babe. It's you, what I want._ "

Jongin membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut menyeringai lalu mengecup telinganya sekilas dan berjalan kembali kemobilnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melongo karena tingkah pria itu.

Hingga ketika suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar, barulah Jongin tersadar. Ia langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu pergi dari sana.

 **And it was the beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menatap makanannya tidak berselera. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian diarena balap tadi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia kalah dalam balapan. Biasanya ialah sang pemenang. Ia-lah yang akan melecehkan yang kalah, bukan sebaliknya. Tapi dunia seakan berputar. Jongin-lah si _loser_ yang dilecehkan. Ya walaupun Jongin tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu tentang _menginginkannya._ Tapi tetap saja, ada perasaan tidak terima dihatinya sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin meminta pria tersebut untuk bertanding ulang. Tapi, itu hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya -lagi- jika ia kalah.

Jongdae, yang menyadari jika sahabatnya-Jongin- melamun, memberikan kode kepada kedua temannya yang lain, Tao dan Chanyeol. Lewat tatapan, mereka seolah berdiskusi tentang siapa yang harus menghibur Jongin.

"Hei, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu, kekalahan itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Kekalahan itu adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda, benarkan, _guys_?"

Jongdae dan Tao menepuk jidat mereka mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti guru yang tengah ceramah. Jelas, itu adalah cara paling buruk untuk menghibur Jongin. Chanyeol hanya nyengir saat Jongin menatapnya datar tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Okay, baiklah, mari kita bersulang untuk merayakan kekalahan Jongin,"

Tao, Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung menatap tajam Jongdae yang kini mengangkat gelas minumannya. _Itu lebih buruk dari yang Chanyeol lakukan._

"Oh ayolah, Jongin. Kau sudah menang puluhan kali. Kita sudah merayakan kemenanganmu berkali-kali, jadi sesekali kita merayakan kekalahanmu tidak apa, kan?" Mata Jongdae bergerak memberi kode kepada Chanyeol dan Tao untuk menyetujui ucapannya.

Tao yang lebih dahulu mengerti, mengangkat gelas minumannya dengan kikuk, "Oh, tentu saja, Jongdae benar."

Tak lama Chanyeol ikut mengangkat gelasnya tanpa berkata apapun. Ia takut salah bicara lagi. Ketiga sahabat itu memandang Jongin yang hanya diam. Jongdae yang melihat Jongin yang tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kembali bersuara, "Jika kau tidak suka tema bersulang ini, kita bisa menggantinya menjadi 'mari rayakan Jongin yang tidak jadi kehilangan mobilnya dihari kekalahannya',"

Jongin yang awalnya diam mulai tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi bodoh ketiga temannya, ia akhirnya ikut mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang bersama temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihat pria tadi sebelumnya diarena balap," ujar Jongdae yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Jongdae mulai memasukkan beberapa potong kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"Ya, jika kau sudah melihatnya sebelumnya, itu berarti Jongin sudah kehilangan gelar _King of the race-_ nya sejak dulu." Canda Tao yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali melemparkan sisa tulang ayam yang baru ia makan kepada pria itu.

.

.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di arena balap yang biasa ia datangi bersama ketiga temannya. Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Tao-pun turun dari mobil masing-masing. Mereka bertiga mendekat kemobil Jongin.

Sementara Jongin masih memperhatikan garis finiah arena balap yang kemarin ia lewati. Dua buah mobil berjarak beberapa meter dari garis tersebut dengan perbedaan yang cukup jauh. Jongin kenal dengan mobil yang memimpin balap tersebut. Itu mobil yang sama yang mengalahkannya kemarin.

Dan suara memekakan penonton disana kembali terdengar saat salah satu mobil tersebut melewati garis finish. Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya,

"Wow," Jongdae memandang kagum saat seseorang yang kemarin mengalahkan sahabatnya tersebut keluar dari mobilnya, "Kurasa, gelar _King of the race -_ mu benar-benar direbut olehnya, Jong."

Jongin hanya diam, enggan menanggapi komentar sahabatnya tersebut. Matanya tetap terpaku pada sosok pemenang balap tersebut.

Dan lagi. Jongin bisa melihat pria itu menolak _hadiah-_ nya. Namun, pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun pada lawannya yang telah ia kalahkan.

Tanpa disengaja, pandangan mereka bertemu. Pria itu mengeluarkan seringainya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat menyadari Jongin memandanginya. Jongin-pun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Mau menghampirinya, Jong? Kurasa ia menginginkan _mu._ " Jongin mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Tao. Ia menyesal memiliki teman yang terlalu peka seperti Tao dalam keadaan seperti.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti ... gay." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Jongdae yang mendengar komentar Chanyeol mencibir, "Kris-mu juga tidak terlihat seperti gay." Jongin dan Tao tertawa mendengar cibiran pria tersebut.

"Ayo pergi sebelum polisi datang," Jongin kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, begitupun dengan yang lain. Mereka mulai menjalankan mobil mereka meninggalkan arena tersebut.

Sesekali pandangan mata Jongin jatuh pada mobil _Nissan GTR silver_ yang kini juga bergerak meninggalkan arena balap.

.

.

Jongin berjalan memasuki sebuah bar. Ia langsung disambut suara musik yang memekakan telinga disana. Bau alkoholpun juga menyambut indra penciumannya. Serta pemandangan _sex_ yang sudah tidak asing lagi ikut menyambutnya disana.

Sesuatu yang wajar dari sebuah bar bukan?

"Tidak ingin minum, Jong?" Seorang bartender laki-laki dengan segelas botol bertuliskan vodka ditangannya berkata pada Jongin saat Jongin mendudukan dirinya. Jongin mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban atas tawaran bartender tersebut.

" _We meet again, Jongin._ " Bisik seseorang tepat ditelinga kiri Jongin.

Jongin yang baru saja meneguk segelas vodka -yang diberikan sibartender- memandang terkejut kearah orang yang duduk disebelah kirinya. _Oh, tidak, pria itu lagi._ Pria tersebut terkekeh kecil menikmati reaksi Jongin yang lucu dihadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau masih berhutang padaku." Ujar pria itu lagi. Jongin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Maaf, aku bukan laki-laki murahan yang mau ditiduri hanya karena kalah taruhan." Ujar Jongin ketus. Pria disebelahnya justru tergelak mendengar balasan Jongin membuat Jongin menatap bingung padanya.

"Aku bilang aku menginginkanmu bukan ingin menidurimu, Jongin."

"Aku tidak mengerti kata-katamu kalau begitu, orang asing." Pria tersebut berhenti tertawa. Ia mulai menegak vodka digelasnya, sementara Jongin memperhatikannya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Ujar pria itu disela-sela tegakannya. Hingga saat minumannya habis, pria itu -Sehun- kembali menatap Jongin, "Mau menari bersama?"

Kening Jongin kembali berkerut mendengar tawaran tiba-tiba Sehun, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Jongin tersenyum miring setelahnya. Menari adalah keahliannya, tidak ada salahnya kan pamer sedikit pada pria didepannya ini?

"Kurasa aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak,"

Sehun bangkit berdiri, ia berjalan menuju _dance floor_ dengan Jongin yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Setelahnya Jongin mulai melepas jaket kulitnya.

Jongin mulai memasang senyum menggodanya, ia berjalan mengelilingi Sehun dengan tangannya yang berada didada bidang pemuda itu. Saat menemukan nada yang pas, Jongin mulai menari. Pandangan mata Jongin masih tertuju pada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah pemuda itu. Iapun ikut menanggalkan jaketnya, membuat beberapa orang disana berdecak kagum melihat tubuh atletisnya yang hanya terbungkus singlet putihnya. Sehun mengabaikan orang-orang tersebut, ia mulai menari dan menyamakan gerakannya dengan gerakan Jongin.

Lambat laun, gerakan mereka semakin erotis. Mereka sama-sama saling memepetkan diri mereka. Musik yang mengalun terasa mendukung gerakan sensual mereka.

Pandangan mereka tidak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Mereka saling menyelami manik dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Sementara tubuh mereka bergerak dengan serasi.

Hingga saat musik berhenti, gerakan mereka ikut berhenti. Tangan Jongin kini mengalun indah pada leher Sehun sementara tangan Sehun kini berada pada pinggang Jongin. Mereka masih bertatapan saat suara tepuk tangan yang ditunjukkan untuk mereka menggema diruangan itu.

Jongin mulai menarik tangannya dari leher Sehun, sementara Sehun dengan tidak rela melepas pegangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

Jongin mengatur nafasnya sejenak, sebelum maniknya menangkap pandangan tanya dari ketiga temannya yang berada disisi lain bar tersebut.

" _I'm so sorry, babe. I have to go now._ " Jongin menoleh cepat saat sebuah suara terdengar tepat ditelinga. Ia menemukan Oh Sehun yang sudah menggunakan jaketnya berada tepat disebelahnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang kini menunduk menatapnya, " _See you later, dear_."

Sebelum Sehun pergi, Jongin sempat melihat lirikan pria itu ke pintu utama bar. Dan ekspresi yang tidak mengenakan dari Sehun membuat Jongin yakin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Sehun yang baru saja ada di pintu bar itu.

.

.

Jongin berjalan memasuki halaman belakang sekolahnya dengan ketiga temannya disisinya. Jongin bisa mendengar bisikan dari siswa-sisiwi disekolahnya saat dirinya dan kawan-kawannya lewat. Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak perduli dengan bisikan mereka.

Halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman bagi mereka untuk merokok. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing lalu mulai menyalakan rokok masing-masing.

"Jongin, aku masih penasaran dengan pria kemarin." Jongdae mulai bersuara. Menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Jongin yang tadinya sudah memejamkan matanya dengan rokok dibibirnya dengan malas membuka matanya, "Pria yang mana?"

Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan -sok- polos Jongin mendengus keras, "Cih, kau sudah bodoh tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh lagi, Jong. Tentu saja, pria yang kemarin menari denganmu di bar. Yang kubilang ingin memakanmu kemarin."

Kini giliran Jongin yang mendengus keras. Ia tiba-tiba merasa memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk melempar teman pandanya yang cengeng ini kandang macan.

"Namanya Oh Sehun." Jelas Jongin. Ketiga temannya itu kini mengeluarkan seringai mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi kalian berkencan?" Jongin menggeleng. Namun mendengar kata _kencan_ membuat Jongin terdiam sejenak.

Jika Sehun tidak menginginkan tubuhnya, mungkinkah Sehun menginginkan kencan dengannya? Jujur saja, Jongin tidak keberatan sama sekali jika itu yang pria itu inginkan. Karena hanya orang idiot yang mau menolak pria se-err-hot Oh Sehun. Dan Jongin bukanlah orang idiot tersebut.

"Jadi pria itu benar-benar gay?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut membuat Jongdae dan Tao mendengus keras. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Kau tidak lihat tatapannya pada Jongin, Chan? Sudah jelas si Sa-" Jongdae tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia justru terlihat berpikir, "Siapa tadi namanya, Jong? Sejun? Sabun?"

Jongin memutar bolanya malas, teman-temannya memang pada dasarnya idiot, "Namanya Sehun, Jongdae."

"Ah, iya, itu maksudku. Jadi, Wu Chanyeol, sudah jelas terlihat Sehun gay dari tatapannya pada Jongin kemarin malam."

"Sialan kau, Kim. Margaku masih Park."

Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah memerah Park Chanyeol. Sungguh, sebuah kejadian langka seorang Park Chanyeol merona karena malu. Jongin tertawa terbahak layaknya orang gila. Membuat ketiga temannya menatapnya aneh.

.

.

Jongin berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya dengan malas. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ia ada tambahan latihan dance untuk sebuah kompetisi bulan depan. Itulah penyebab ia pulang lebih telat hari ini.

Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Jongin tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini. Tadi ia berangkat dengan Tao menggunakan mobilnya. Dan sialnya Tao sekarang sudah pulang. Mau tidak mau Jongin harus naik bis untuk pulang. Tapi tujuan Jongin sekarang bukan apartmentnya. Melainkan rumah Kris. Kekasih Chanyeol. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus kesana sekarang.

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat _Nissan GTR silver_ berhenti dihadapanya. Saat kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan, Jongin sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat si pengemudi.

"Masuklah," Sehun -si pengemudi- melepas kacamata hitamnya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin dengan kondisi berantakannya.

"Kenapa aku harus masuk kemobilmu?" Jongin bertanya basa-basi. Jongin juga tidak mengerti mengapa, namun menurutnya bermain-main dengan Sehun terlebih dahulu pasti menyenangkan.

"Karena aku memerintahkanmu masuk kesana, _darling_." Jongin menaruh tangannya didagu, memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Memangnya kau siapaku hingga aku harus mematuhi perintahmu, sir?"

"Eum, your master?"

"In your dream, Mr. Oh." Dan kini Sehun yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat Jongin yang bersungut-sungut masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya setelahnya.

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Disebelahnya Jongin tengah menyenderkan kepalanya dikursinya, mata pria itu melirik kearah Sehun sesekali.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Jong." Jongin mengedus pelan lalu membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Namun tiba-tiba, Jongin teringat sesuatu. Membuatnya kembali menoleh pada Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tahu sekolahku?" Tanya Jongin. Setahu Jongin, orang-orang diarena balap ataupun bar hanya mengetahui namanya. Orang-orang diarena balap maupun bar sama sekali tidak tahu dimana ia sekolah ataupun tempat tinggalnya, bahkan nama lengkapnya.

"Kebetulan lewat sana lalu aku tak sengaja meihatmu?" Sehun tersenyum jahil diakhir kalimatnya. Sementara Jongin berdecih mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Terlalu klasik jawabannya, Sehun."

"Aku mengikutimu?" Senyum jahil dibibir Sehun belum juga luntur. Melihat senyum jahil dibibir pria itu, wajah Jongin yang tadinya lesu berubah menjadi terhibur.

"Apa yang mendasarimu mengikutiku memangnya, eh?"

"Karena aku menginginkanmu, mungkin?" Jongin langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun. Pikiran-pikiran tentang apa yang Sehun inginkan sebenarnya darinya kembali terlintas diotaknya.

Sehun yang melihat tidak adanya jawaban dari Jongin, menoleh sekilas pada pria tersebut. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba melamun.

"Jongin?" Sehun melambaikan telapak tangannya kedepan wajah Jongin saat mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah. Jongin yang baru sadar dari lamunanya, menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sementara Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu Jongin.

"Jongin, kau ingin kuantar kemana?"

"Jalan saja. Nanti kuberitahu arahnya."

.

.

Chanyeol menatap lurus televisi didepannya. Ditangannya sudah ada sekaleng biskuit yang ikut menemani kegiatan menontonnya. Sesekali matanya melirik pada ponselnya yang ia letakkan disebelahnya.

Tangannya masuk kedalam kaleng biskuit, mengambil sebuah biskuit dari sana lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Kris -kekasih Chanyeol- yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. Ia berjalan mendekat, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Kris disebelahnya. Namun ia enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Melihat keseriusan Chanyeol, Kris tersenyum jahil. Ia mulai mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. Pandangan pada Chanyeol berubah menjadi tajam, seakan-akan ingin menelanjangi Chanyeol lewat tatapannya.

Chanyeol memang tidak menoleh kearah Kris sama sekali, namun entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa merasakan jika Kris tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini. Dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol risih.

Chanyeol menaruh kaleng biskuit yang ada ditangannya lalu menoleh dan dengan kesal memukuli kekasihnya tersebut, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, hyung!"

Kris terkekeh kecil, tangannya terus menepis pukulan Chanyeol. Hingga ketika Chanyeol berhenti memukulnya, Kris memeluk pria tersebut.

"Jangan terlalu serius menontonnya, sayang."

"Biar saja,"

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya -setelah berhasil melepas pelukan Kris-. Ia kembali pada posisinya semula dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan. Tangannya kembali mengambil kaleng biskuit yang tadi ia taruh lalu memasukkan biskuit dari kaleng tersebut kemulutnya.

Kris meringis geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu jatuh ke bahunya. Tanpa menoleh pun Kris tau apa itu. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Hingga tiba-tiba, dua mahluk dengan tinggi yang jauh berbeda datang.

Chanyeol buru-buru membenarkan letak kepalanya. Yang tadinya bersandar pada bahu Kris, ia tegapkan kembali. Ia tidak ingin diledek habis-habisan lagi oleh panda dan donald duck jadi-jadian yang baru datang.

Jongdae dan Tao yang baru datang langsung mendudukan diri mereka disofa lain diruangan tersebut. Jongdae dengan tidak sopannya merebut kaleng biskuit ditangan Chanyeol. Sementara Tao, langsung mengambil remote televisi dan mengganti chanelnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

Ia beranjak lalu memukul kepala Tao dan Jongdae, menimbulkan jeritan sakit dari keduanya. Chanyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saat Tao dan Jongdae hendak protes, ia mengambil kembali kaleng biskuit dan remote televisi yang merupakan haknya. Oh tentu saja itu haknya. Ini kan rumah kekasihnya, bukan rumah kekasih Jongdae atau Tao.

"Dimana Jongin?" Tanya Kris. Tidak biasanya hanya mereka hanya bertiga pikirnya.

Tao mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "Biasa. Sihitam itu sedang sibuk dengan kompetisi dancenya."

"Tao, kau tidak pernah mengaca ya? Kau dan Jongin itu sebelas duabelas. Kulitnya maksudku." Tao langsung melemparkan bantal sofa ditangannya pada Jongdae. Jongdae yang dilempari hanya tertawa cekikikan.

"Kau dibayar berapa oleh Jongin untuk membelanya?"

"Oh, maaf, Zitao. Aku bukan pria bayaran."

"Oh iya aku lupa. Kau kan pria panggilan."

"Sialan kau!" Jongdae melempar kembali bantal yang ada ditangannya. Ia mengambil bantal sofa lainnya, lalu melemparkannya pada Tao secara bertubi-tubi. Dan Taopun tidak tinggal diam. Sehingga jadilah perang saling melempar antara Tao dan Jongdae.

Kris dan Chanyeol? Oh mereka berdua sudah melarikan diri sejak mendengar adu mulut panda dan donald duck jejadian tersebut.

Jongdae dan Tao masing sibuk dengan perang mereka. Hingga tak menyadari jika dua mahluk lain baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

 **BUK**

Lemparan dari Tao yang ditangkis oleh Jongdae mengenai salah satu mahluk yang baru masuk kesana. Tao menoleh kearah dua mahluk yang baru datang tersebut.

Jongin -mahluk yang terkena lemparan Tao- mendeathglare kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Sementara Sehun yang ada dibelakangnya berusaha menahan tawanya.

Tao hanya menampilkan cengiran tak berdosanya pada Jongin, sementara Jongdae yang belum menyadari datangnya Jongin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar Tao lagi.

Jongin langsung berdeham keras. Ia sebenarnya sedikit malu pada Sehun karena kelakuan teman-temannya. Niatnya mengajak Sehun kesini adalah untuk memperkenalkannya pada Kris dan teman-temannya sekaligus untuk menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sehun. Namun sungguh, tingkah absurd teman-temannya membuat Jongin ingin membuang mereka sekarang juga.

Jongdae yang mendengar sebuah dehaman menoleh. Ia memasang senyum tanpa dosa, "Oh, hai, Jongin." Dan saat pandangan mata Jongdae jatuh pada Sehun keningnya berkerut, "Kau kan yang kemarin diarena dan bar? Namamu kan... Se-err"

"Sehun." Jawab Sehun cepat.

Jongin mulai berjalan maju mendekati sahabatnya dan Sehun mengikutinya. Jongdae dan Tao yang melihat Jongin mendekat berdiri lalu sedikit merapihkan letak bantal sofa yang berserakan.

"Aku Tao," Tao dan Sehun berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Jongdae. Dan ngomong-ngomong, tarian sekaligus cara mengendaramu keren, bung." Ujar Jongdae saat mereka berjabat tangan.

"Oh benarkah? Cara melemparmu juga keren tadi." Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar pujian Sehun. Mereka mulai melepas jabatan tangan mereka.

Jongin yang teringat sesuatu bersuara, "Dimana Kris dan Chanyeol?"

Tao dan Jongdae bertatapan beberapa saat, lalu dengan serempak mengangkat bahunya membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Sehun yang tangannya ditarik hanya diam sambil mengikuti Jongin. Jongin membawanya keruangan lain dirumah itu. Sehun bisa menebak ruangan apa tempat tersebut begitu melihat banyaknya mobil yang terparkir disana.

 _Mitsubishi Eclipse. Toyota Supra. Nissan Skyline GTR. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII._

Itu hanya beberapa mobil yang Sehun lihat disana. Ada masih banyak lagi. Sehun rasa ia tahu darimana Jongin dan teman-temannya mendapatkan mobil-mobil ini.

Jongin mendadak berhenti melangkah, membuat Sehun yang mengikutinya menatap bingung padanya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Jongin. Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya. Ia merunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Jongin, "Mau mempratikkan apa yang mereka lakukan denganku?"

Jongin langsung berbalik lalu mencubit perut Sehun asal. Menimbulkan ringisan sakit dari Sehun karena cubitan Jongin tadi lumayan kencang.

Sementara pemandangan yang Jongin lihat -Kris dan Chanyeol yang tengah berciuman- mulai menyadari kehadiran mereka. Kris dan Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang Jongin dan Sehun kikuk.

Jongin dan Sehun mendekat kearah pasangan tower tersebut yang kini tengah memerah malu karena tertangkap basah tengah berciuman. Jongin memutar matanya malas. Ini memang sudah pemandangan yang biasa untuknya.

"Ini Sehun. Yang kemarin kuceritakan."

"Kris. Dan ini Chanyeol, kekasihku." Kris mempernalkan dirinya sambil merangkul Chanyeol yang tengah merunduk malu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak malu ketahuan tengah berciuman diam-diam seperti itu?

"Garasimu keren." Komentar Sehun. Kris mengangguk sekilas.

"Terimakasih, Sehun-ssi. Garasiku tidak akan menjadi keren tanpa Jongin, Tao, Jongdae dan Chanyeol tentu saja. Kebanyakan mobil yang ada disini adalah hadiah kemenangan mereka diarena balap." Sehun mengangguk mengerti lalu melirik sekilas kearah Jongin disampingnya.

Kris melepas rangkulan dibahu Chanyeol lalu beralih merangkul Sehun, seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama. Ia mengajak Sehun berkeliling garasinya. Ia tahu alasan Jongin mengajak Sehun kesana.

Setelah menjelaskan tentang kepemilikan mobil yang ada didalam garasi tersebut, barulah Kris menyampaikan tujuan sesungguhnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kau bisa memakai mobil manapun yang ada disini... tapi jika kau memenangkan balapan, mobil yang kau menangkan harus kau bawa kesini sebagai koleksi bersama. Bagaimana?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar tawaran Kris. Ia sudah menduganya, jujur saja. Dan dugaannya memang tidak pernah meleset.

.

.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan balapan denganku? Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa keren Oh Sehun saat memenangkan balapan dari dekat." Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Tangannya sudah siap berada dikemudi. Kakinya juga sudah tepat berada diatas pedal gas. Hanya tinggal menunggu wanita sexy didepan sana mengibarkan bendera ditangannya.

"Tidak sama sekali, _babe_." Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya menjawab dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sesaat sebelum ia menancap gas karena balapan tersebut telah dimulai.

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat sangat fokus. Ekspresi pria itu sangat serius. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresinya saat mengantar Jongin kerumah Kris tadi siang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas diotak Jongin. Jongin kembali memasang senyum menggodanya lalu berkata, "Keberatan jika aku menguji seberapa hebat dirimu?"

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Jongin lalu menggeleng. Ia kembali berusaha fokus. Walaupun lawannya sudah tertinggal jauh.

Dan tiba-tiba, Jongin naik keatas pangkuan Sehun yang tengah menyetir dengan posisi menghadap kearah pria itu. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Jongin sementara Jongin yang sudah berada disana, memeluk leher Sehun-namun tidak menghalangi pandangan Sehun- dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga pemuda itu lalu berbisik disana, "Fokuslah, Sehun."

Sehun mengeram rendah saat ereksinya tidak sengaja bergesek dengan tubuh Jongin yang bergerak pelan. Ini gila. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus menyetir jika kondisinya seperti ini?

Sehun memilih menepi, membuat senyum remeh menghiasi wajah Jongin.

"Terlalu takut untuk menyetir seperti itu, eh?"

Kini giliran Sehun yang mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Jongin, "Ya, aku terlalu takut. Aku takut mengambil resiko kehilanganmu jika aku tidak bisa menahan godaanmu."

Senyum dibibir Jongin meluntur mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia kembali ketempat duduknya semula membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sehun sudah tidak perduli jika ia akan kalah dan kehilangan mobilnya.

Yang terpenting adalah moment bersama Jongin. Ya, benar.

.

.

"Kau mengalahkan Jongin tapi mengalahkan Seungri yang sudah puluhan kali kalah dengan Jongin saja kau tak bisa? Kau aneh, bung." Ujar Jongdae. Kemudian, pria itu menegak minumannya.

Sehun hendak menjawab, namun Jongin mendahuluinya, "Ia kalah karena aku memintanya menepi, Jongdae."

"Kenapa memintanya menepi?" Kali ini Tao yang bertanya. Keningnya berkerut tidak mengerti.

"Karena aku mual tiba-tiba." Jawab Jongin. Ia menjawab seperti itu karena hanya alasan itu yang terlintas diotaknya sekarang ini. Jongin ikut menegak minumannya setelahnya.

"Kau mual? Ya tuhan Jongin, sudah berapa bulan? Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya padamu! Oh, aku tidak menyangka kau senakal itu." Jongdae berucap dramatis membuat Jongin geram dan memilih memukul kepala pria tersebut dengan gelasnya.

Sungguh Jongin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan orang se-idiot dan dramatis seperti Jongdae dan Tao. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tersenyum geli.

Tak lama Kris dan Chanyeol datang, Kris dengan wajah prihatinnya menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Kau bisa menggunakan salah satu mobil digarasiku untuk balapan besok. Dan jika kau butuh kendaraan untuk pulang sekarang." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, Kris. Aku-"

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun, ia melirik sekilas kearah Sehun yang kini menatapnya, "Aku kan penyebab Sehun kehilangan mobilnya jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Maksudmu, Jong?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun kalah karena memintanya berhenti karena ia tiba-tiba mual." Jelas Tao mewakili Jongin. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Jongin melirik kearah Sehun, memberi kode pada pria itu untuk pergi dari sana sekarang. Sehun mengangguk, ia beranjak dari kursinya begitupun dengan Jongin.

Sampai diluar bar, Sehun justru menghentikan langkahnnya. Membuat Jongin mau tidak mau ikut berhenti, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, Jong."

"Tapi kau akan pulang naik apa?"

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Oh benarkah? Jadi kau akan berjalan kaki?" Sehun mengangguk yakin. Sementara Jongin justru menatap pria itu ragu.

"Tapi aku-"

Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan sebuah ciuman dipipi berisi pria tersebut. Membuat Jongin melupakan argumen yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Selamat malam, Jongin."

Jongin hanya terdiam saat Sehun menjauh. Dan sialnya mendadak wajahnya terasa panas. Jongin yakin wajahnya pasti memerah.

Ah sial. Jongin jadi merasa seperti anak gadis yang cintanya baru diterima kakak kelasnya.

.

.

Jongin berjalan keluar sekolahnya. Ia sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya karena berpikir ia akan dijemput kembali oleh Sehun. Namun mengingat pemuda itu baru saja kehilangan mobilnya kemarin membuat Jongin pesimis.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah jujur saja. Hari ini ia berniat memberikan salah satu mobil hasil balapannya untuk Sehun. Jika mereka bertemu, tentu saja.

Jongin yang awalnya melamun mendadak tersadar saat sebuah _Lykan Hypersport_ hitam berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Matanya memandang kagum salah satu mobil sport termahal didunia tersebut. Dan ternyata mobil tersebut bukan hanya menarik perhatian Jongin. Tapi juga sebagian orang yang ada disana.

Dan Jongin bertambah terkejut saat si pengemudi mobil keluar,

" _Get in._ "

Dan Jongin tidak bisa tidak mematuhi ucapan Sehun, si pengemudi mobil tersebut.

.

.

Jongin terdiam sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah menyetir. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan senyuman. Sungguh, ini seperti mimpi. Ia bisa berada dalam mobil impiannya selama ini. Jujur saja, Jongin tidak ingin bangun setelah ini jika ini benar-benar mimpi.

Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan ikut tersenyum kecil, "Apa?" Tanyanya.

Jongin menggeleng lalu menjawab, "Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali kehilangan mobilmu."

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jongin."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin. Kali ini Jongin menampilkan senyum meledeknya membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, "Aku hanya bercanda tadi, Hun."

Pandangan mata Jongin berkelana keliling mobil, "Kau tahu, ini mobil impianku. Maksudku aku sudah lama menginginkan mobil ini. Terkadang aku berharap ada orang bodoh yang ikut balap liar dengan mobil ini sebagai taruhannya. Tapi, _well,_ itu semua tidak lebih dari khayalan bodohku."

" _Really?_ Kalau begitu ayo balapan denganku. Kau menggunakan mobil ini dan aku menggunakan mobilmu. Jika kau menang mobil ini menjadi milikmu." Ujar Sehun. Jongin menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Itu ide yang bagus sebenarnya, tapi itu akan membuatmu kehilangan mobil dua kali karenaku, Sehun. Kau yakin tidak masalah dengan itu?"

"Ya aku yakin." Ujar Sehun. Sehun mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Membuat Jongin tak habis pikir dengan pria itu. Sekaya apa pria itu hingga bersikap seolah-olah mobil sportnya adalah pulpen yang mudah ia berikan pada orang lain?

"Dasar gila,"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, sayang." Jawab Sehun tidak nyambung membuat Jongin memukul bahu pria itu pelan.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Ekspresi Sehun kembali normal seperti biasa. Ia melirik sekilas pada Jongin yang kini memandang lurus kedepan, "Kau ingin kuantar kemana?"

"Apartmentku. Nanti kutunjukkan jalannya."

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban santai Sehun kembali membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan tanya. Sehun terlihat begitu acuh. Ia tetap fokus menyetir walaupun ia tahu Jongin tak henti menatapnya.

Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat mobil Sehun berhenti tepat diparkiran apartmentnya. Pria itu turun dari mobilnya dengan santai. Sedangkan Jongin keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan ribuan tanda tanya diotaknya.

.

.

"Jadi... darimana kau tahu apartmentku?" Tanya Jongin. Ia menaruh dua gelas minuman dimejanya.

Kini mereka berdua sama-sama berada didalam apartment Jongin. Jongin baru saja kembali dari kamarnya seusai mandi. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun.

"Alasannya sama dengan bagaimana aku tahu sekolahmu." Sehun meminum minuman yang Jongin sediakan, sementara Jongin terlihat berpikir.

"Alasan yang mana? Kau mengikutiku? Kukira kau hanya bercanda." Jongin ikut meminum minumannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, tentang ucapanmu waktu itu-"

Sehun terdiam memperhatikan Jongin yang terlihat berpikir. Fokus mata Sehun jatuh pada bibir Jongin. Jongin dengan tidak sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika bingung. Namun hal itu meninggalkan kesan menggoda dimata Sehun.

"Sehun, mengenai ucapan waktu itu, waktu kau bilang kau menginginkanku, namun kau bilang tidak ingin tidur denganku... apa itu artinya kau menginginkan kencan denganku?"

Jongin sungguh berharap pertanyaannya tersebut tidak membuat Sehun bingung. Ia sudah susah payah menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertanya jadi ia sungguh berharap hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Dan senyum diwajah Sehun membuat Jongin mendesah lega.

"Mungkin lebih luas dari itu." Jawab Sehun yang kembali mengundang kerutan dikening Jongin.

"Maksudnya?" Sebenarnya Sehun bisa mendengar dengan jelas kebingungan dalam nada suara Jongin. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh pada Jongin.

Sehun hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah Jongin. Pandangan mata pria itu tidak pernah lepas dari mata Jongin. Dan seakan terhipnotis, Jongin terdiam tanpa berkedip.

Hingga saat bibir mereka menempel, Sehun menutup matanya. Begitupun dengan Jongin. Bibirnya mulai bergerak dengan lembut diatas bibir Jongin. Membuat Jongin tanpa ragu ikut menggerakkan bibirnya.

Sehun melumat bibir Jongin lembut. Dan Jongin membalas ciuman pria tersebut.

Ini memang bukan _first kiss_ Jongin, namun sungguh ciuman Sehun terasa memabukkan bagi Jongin. Bahkan ia rasa ia akan menambahkan kata sangat disana.

.

.

Dan dimulai pada malam itu, hubungan mereka semakin berkembang. Sehun selalu menjemput Jongin dan sesekali mengantarnya. Pria itu juga terkadang menginap diapartment Jongin. Mereka juga jadi lebih sering balapan ataupun menari bersama.

Namun sampai saat ini Jongin masih tidak mengerti. Sehun selalu menolak setiap Jongin ingin berkunjung kerumahnya. Bahkan pria itu tidak memberi Jongin nomor teleponnya atau apapun yang bisa Jongin gunakan jika Jongin merindukan pria itu. Jongin pernah meminta Kris membantunya mencari informasi tentang Sehun. Namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun tentang pria itu. Pria itu seakan memiliki benteng yang kuat bagi orang-orang yang ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam.

Dan kini, Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan latihan tarinya. Kompetisinya besok. Soal gerakan, Jongin sudah menguasainya. Namun ia tetap merasa sedikit gugup. Ya karena bagaimanapun kompetisi besok adalah kompetisi besar. Dan Jongin sudah dipilih untuk mewakili sekolahnya.

Jongin berjalan memasuki mobil Sehun. Setelah Jongin memasang sabuk pengamannya, barulah Sehun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau akan datang kan besok?" Tanya Jongin mengawali percakapan. Sehun melirik sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Aku akan jadi si tampan dibarisan pertama, Jongin." Dan jawaban Sehun tersebut mendapatkan balasan berupa pukulan pelan dibahunya. Sehun pura-pura meringis sakit. Dan Jongin tersenyum geli melihat akting gagal pemuda tersebut.

Keheningan melanda mereka untuk sesaat. Hingga Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai hari esok bertanya pada Sehun, "Sehun. Bagaimana jika besok aku kalah? Aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang kan?"

"Sayang, kau pasti memenangkannya. Memenangkan hatiku, maksudnya." Dan lagi, Jongin melayangkan pukulannya kebahu Sehun. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Aku serius, bodoh."

Sehun benar-benar mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jongin saat ini. Hanya saja ia bukan tipikal pria yang bisa menenangkan seseorang lewat kata-katanya. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk merangkai kata-kata.

Jongin yang tidak mendapat balasan dari Sehun merengut, ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya kebahu Sehun, "Jawab aku, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan apartment tempat Jongin tinggal. Jongin masih menanti jawaban pemuda itu. Namun Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ia hanya mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Ada banyak metode untuk menenangkan seseorang. Namun Sehun lebih suka menggunakan metode ini. Karena menurutnya metode inilah yang terampuh untuk Jongin. Dan Jonginpun menyetujuinya.

.

.

Jongin menatap cemas ke arah kursi penonton. Ia kini berada di _backstage_ dan baru selesai di _make up._ Setelah ini adalah penampilannya. Dan Jongin belum menemukan Sehun ditempat itu. Ia sudah berulang kali mengecek kursi penonton. Ia hanya menemukan Kris, Chanyeol, Tao dan Jongdae dideret tiga. Tidak ada Sehun diantara mereka ataupun deret pertama.

Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin frustasi. Apa pria itu melupakan ucapannya?

Lamunannya berhenti saat namanya dipanggil. Itu tanda jika sebentar lagi dia harus tampil. Jongin menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju panggung.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menjauhi kerumunan teman-temannya yang tengah membicarakan kemenangannya. Ya, ia memenangkan kompetisi tersebut.

Seluruh warga sekolahnya bangga padanya.

Seluruh teman-temannya bangga padanya.

Namun... Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa bahagia ataupun senang. Ia justru merasa kecewa. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Sehun disana.

Pria itu tidak datang.

Pria itu tidak menepati ucapannya.

Padahal... Jongin ingin sekali melihat senyum bangga pemuda itu untuknya.

Tapi, ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

Jongin pikir mungkin Sehun punya urusan mendadak pada malam itu hingga ia tidak menepati ucapannya. Jongin sungguh memaklumi jika memang seperti itu kejadiannya.

Namun ini sudah dua minggu sejak hari itu. Dan pria itu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Jongin.

Ya, pria itu menghilang.

Jongin tidak tahu kemana ia harus mencari pria tersebut. Ia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Sehun ataupun alamat rumahnya, atau teman Sehun yang bisa ia jadikan sarang informasi tentang keberadaan Sehun. Selama ini, Sehun hanya menemuinya seorang diri. Tidak pernah bersama orang lain.

Dan dua minggu belakangan ini, Jongin selalu menunggu pria itu di bar ataupun arena balap. Namun pria itu memang tidak berada disana. Dan Jongin sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

Sehun menghilang ... bagai ditelan bumi.

Tanpa memberinya salam perpisahan.

Dan sungguh, sejak pria itu hilang, Jongin selalu merasa kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / DEL ?**

 **Hai gua balik bawa FF HunKai ._.**

 **Maaf ya kalo FF ini ngebosenin -w-**

 **Ini idenya udah lama sebenernya cuma guanya males buat nuangin idenya jadi tulisan ._.**

 **Oh iya menurut kalian alurnya kecepatan ga sih? -w- Problem gua kalo bikin ff itu ke alur biasanya ._.**

 **Oke, RnR ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae menatap khawatir kesamping kirinya dimana sahabatnya berada. Jongin kini hanya diam disebelahnya dengan pandangan mata menyusuri arena balap. Dan saat pandangan mata Jongin tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, helaan nafas lelah terdengar jelas ditelinga Jongdae.

"Kita pergi?" Tanya Jongdae. Jongin mengangguk sekilas. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil sementara Jongdae segara menjalankan mobilnya. Membawa Jongin pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, Jongdae benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Jongin saat ini. Bukan hanya dirinya yang khawatir sebenarnya. Kris, Chanyeol dan Taopun begitu.

Namun mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sejak Sehun menghilang, Jongin jadi sering melamun. Baik Jongdae, Tao, Chanyeol ataupun Kris sering menemukan Jongin dengan tatapan kosongnya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat mereka takut.

Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ia pernah memiliki kekasih lalu putus, dan Jongin hanya menangis semalaman untuk pria itu. Esoknya, Jongin kembali normal seperti biasa.

Jika Jongdae tahu sejak awal akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Sehun masuk kedalam kehidupan sahabatnya sedari dulu. Ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan memisahkan mereka sejak awal. Ia tidak perduli jika ia akan menjadi orang jahat karena itu.

Jongdae menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan apartment Jongin. Jongin langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin sendiri diapartmentnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namun, Jongin sendiri yang selalu menolak jika akan ditemani.

Jongdae menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Meninggalkan area apartment Jongin.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong apartmentnya. Beberapa orang yang tinggal disekitar apartment Jongin menyapanya ketika berpapasan. Dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia hanya mencoba ramah pada orang-orang disekitarnya.

Begitu memasuki apartmentnya, ia disambut oleh ruangan tanpa cahaya disana. Kening Jongin berkerut.

Seingatnya, ia tidak mematikan lampu apartmentnya sebelum pergi tadi. Apa ada seseorang yang masuk ke apartmentnya? Jangan-jangan pencuri? Atau penculik yang tengah mengincar dirinya? Tapi kan yang tahu password apartmentnya hanya Jongin... dan Sehun. Tapi Jongin tak yakin jika Sehun bisa berada disini. Jongin hanya tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

Dan saat Jongin selesai menutup kembali pintu apartmentnya, ia dikejutkan dengan bayangan siluet seorang pria didekat balkon apartmentnya. Jongin terngana saat siluet itu semakin jelas dalam pengelihatannya.

"S-siapa kau?"

Jongin merutuk suaranya yang memperlihatkan jika dirinya tengah ketakutan. Ia berjalan mengendap kesamping, lalu tangannya meraba tongkat baseball yang biasa ia simpan disana.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Pria itu bahkan tidak bergeming.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan berjalan mengendap dengan sebelah tangan meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu disana. Tangannya yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memegang erat tongkat baseball tadi. Sementara matanya menatap takut pada pria asing tersebut.

 **KLIK**

Begitu menemukan saklar, Jongin langsung memencetnya dan lampu diruangan itupun menyala.

Mulut Jongin -kembali- menganga begitu melihat siapa pria tersebut. Tongkat baseball yang tadi ia pegang erat jatuh dari genggamannya. Dan Jongin merasa air matanya menumpuk untuk dikeluarkan saat ini.

Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari kearah pria tersebut lalu menerjangnya hingga pria itu jatuh kelantai. Namun Jongin seolah tidak peduli dengan ringisan sakit pria tersebut. Ia justru memeluk leher pemuda itu erat. Sangat erat, seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk memeluk pria itu.

"Kau begitu merindukanku, eh?" Ujar Sehun -pria itu-. Benar-benar terdengar seperti _player._

"..."

Jongin tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya terus memeluk Sehun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu pria itu.

Sehun berusaha bangkit, tanpa melepas pelukan Jongin. Saat berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Sehun bisa merasakan kemejanya dibagian bahunya basah. Sudah jelas Jongin menangis tanpa suara disana. Membuat tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengelus surai pemuda itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Mereka memang membutuhkan moment seperti ini untuk saat ini. Keheningan yang justru membuat mereka nyaman.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin melepas pelukan tersebut.

Perlahan, Jongin menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Sehun. Jongin menatap kedua bola mata Sehun untuk beberapa saat.

Dan apa yang Jongin lakukan selanjutnya benar-benar tidak Sehun duga.

Jongin mencium bibirnya. Lalu melumatnya.

Dan Sehun dengan senang hati membalasnya. Menghisap, jilat, lumat bibir berisi yang diam-diam membuatnya kecanduan.

Sehun bisa merasakan jika Jongin menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dalam ciuman mereka saat itu. Sesuatu yang lebih menuntut dan menjurus. Jika biasanya mereka berciuman hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan mereka, kali ini Sehun merasa jika Jongin membawa nafsu dalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas. Sehun juga mulai merasakan birahinya meningkat saat Jongin yang ada dipangkuannya bergerak dan tanpa sadar menggesek ereksinya. Sehun mengeram rendah. Apa Jongin sengaja menggodanya tadi?

Ciuman mereka terputus. Sehun menatap kagum Jongin yang tengah terengah. Tidak ada kata yang bisa melambangkan pria itu saat ini. Karena Jongin sangat sangat indah. Jika ada kata yang maknanya lebih dalam dari pada indah, Sehun pasti akan menggunakannya untuk mendeskripsikan Jongin saat ini.

Jongin kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan kali ini, Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Jongin yang bergerilya dikancing kemejanya. Sehun bisa merasakan Jongin kini tengah mencoba melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Selain itu, Sehun juga bisa merasakan pinggang Jongin dengan sengaja bergerak untuk mempertemukan ereksi mereka. Membuat libido Sehun semakin meningkat.

Sehun sangat mengerti apa yang Jongin inginkan. Dan Sehun yakin jika dirinya juga menginginkannya. Namun ia hanya tidak menyangka Jongin memintanya melakukan itu sekarang.

Sehun melepas pagutan mereka, sekaligus mendorong pelan bahu Jongin hingga aktivitas Jongin terhenti. Sehun menatap pria itu lembut, "Kau yakin ingin sekarang?"

Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun sekilas lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu sebagai jawaban. Sehun mengerti dengan jelas jawaban tersirat itu. Karena mata pria itu telah menjelaskan segalanya.

Sehun bangkit, lalu menggendong tubuh Kai ala bridal kekamar pemuda itu.

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamar tersebut. Jongin mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasa sinar matahari tersebut berada tepat diwajahnya. Jongin membuka matanya lalu berbalik. Dan ia langsung disambut kecupan lembut dibibirnya saat berbalik. Senyum tampan Sehun tak luput dari pandangannya kini.

" _Morning, sweetheart."_

Jongin enggan menjawab sapaan itu. Ia justru menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang pria tersebut lalu kembali menutup matanya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengelus surai pria itu sambil mendekapnya erat.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Sehun awalnya mengira Jongin tertidur lagi. Namun dugaannya terbukti salah saat pria itu menarik kepalanya dari dada bidangnya. Jongin menatap kedua mata Sehun dengan ekspresi serius,

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Oh."

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga Jongin akan meminta penjelasannya, "Tentang kenapa aku menghilang?" Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa kujelaskan padamu tentang diriku, Jong," Jelas Sehun. Ia menjeda beberapa saat, "Dan mengenai kemarin juga termasuk dalam hal tersebut."

Jongin mendengus keras mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia hendak berbalik membelakanginya namun Sehun menahannya dengan memeluknya erat.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak bisa memberiku penjelasan. Setidaknya berjanjilah padaku, Sehun, untuk tidak menghilang lagi." Ujar Jongin dalam pelukannya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar permintaan Jongin.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, Jongin." Jongin melepas pelukan Sehun dan memandang pria itu kesal. Jadi pria itu berencana meninggalkannya lagi?

" _Fine._ " Ucap Jongin. Dan Sehun kembali menahannya saat Jongin hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji karena menghilang seperti kemarin bukan kemauanku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa menemuimu." Jelas Sehun. Tangannya kini beralih mengelus pipi Jongin lembut.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun yang dipipinya. Matanya menatap sendu mata Sehun.

Jongin tahu dengan jelas jika Sehun tak akan menjelaskan kata _sesuatu_ dalam ucapannya. Jongin juga tahu, Sehun menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Tapi Jongin juga tidak bisa memaksa pria itu untuk memberitahunya. Jadi Jongin hanya bisa berusaha mengerti Sehun.

Jongin hanya bisa berusaha percaya pada Sehun.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman mansion mewah keluarganya. Setelahnya ia turun lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mansion mewah tersebut.

"Oh Sehun,"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya begitu seorang pria paruh baya memanggilnya. Ia menatap datar pria paruh baya yang kini tengah mendudukan dirinya dengan santai diruang tamu mansion tersebut. Gaya duduk dan wajahnya terkesan sangat angkuh bahkan diusianya yang semakin tua.

"Kenapa, ayah?" Tanya Sehun. Ya, pria paruh baya itu adalah ayahnya. Dan tidak biasanya pria itu ada dirumah.

Ayah Sehun tidak menjawab. Melainkan melemparkan foto-foto keatas meja dihadapannya. Sehun melirik foto-foto tersebut lewat ekor matanya, "Kau tahu resikonya kan, nak?"

Rahang Sehun mengeras melihat foto-foto tersebut. Itu foto-foto Jongin dan dirinya. Namun ekspresinya masih datar seperti biasa.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu dengan jelas siapa kita dan..."

"Tidak perlu, tuan Oh yang terhormat." Potong Sehun tidak sopan, "Aku tahu dengan jelas apa yang kulakukan dan apa resikonya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar pria paruh baya itu dengan santai. Sehun sudah berniat pergi kekamarnya tadinya, namun apa yang dikatakan pria paruh baya membuat langkah Sehun terhenti dan tangannya mengepal erat,

"Mereka sudah mengetahuinya, kau harus lebih berhati-hati." Ia tahu dengan jelas maksud perkataan ayahnya itu. Itu semacam peringatan untuknya.

Dan sebelum Sehun kembali melangkah, suara ayahnya kembali terdengar, "Dan maaf tidak sempat menjengukmu kemarin."

.

.

Jongdae menatap bingung Jongin yang tak hentinya tersenyum cerah. Mimik wajah pemuda itu kini berbanding terbalik dengan mimik wajahnya kemarin. Jongdae jadi semakin khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

Jongdae menyikut Tao yang malah asik makan disebelahnya. Menimbulkan tatapan protes dari Tao. Namun Jongdae tidak menghiraukannya. Ia justru memberikan kode pada Tao lewat pandangannya.

Tao menoleh kearah Jongin lalu kembali lagi pada Jongdae. Ia melakukan itu beberapa kali hingga Jongdae jengah melihatnya. Jongdae akhirnya memukul kepala belakang Tao dan menimbulkan suara Tao yang mengaduh sakit.

Tak lama, Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka. Ia duduk disebelah Jongin dan langsung menghabiskan minum Jongin tanpa meminta ijin kepada si pemilik. Namun Jongin sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Jongdae dan Tao cukup terkejut melihat Jongin yang masih tersenyum dengan wajah bodohnya. Jongin paling tidak suka jika seseorang memakan makanannya tanpa ijin. Tapi kali ini pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongdae hati-hati. Takut-takut kalau ucapannya membuat Jongin menjadi lebih aneh lagi.

"Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku, Dae?" Jongin menjawab dengan senyum -sok- innocentnya. Tao yang mendengarnya mendengus keras.

"Tapi kau-"

"Dua minggu lebih yang lalu kau bertingkah seperti orang yang jiwanya sudah hilang dan hari ini kau bertingkah seperti kau baru saja memenangkan undian lalu kau sama sekali tidak kesal saat Chanyeol menghabiskan minumanmu, kau masih mengantakan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tao memotong ucapan Jongdae dengan sakratis. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka Jongin jadi terlihat bahagia, hanya saja perubahan mendadak seperti ini membuat dirinya khawatir juga pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum canggung lalu memasukkan dua potong kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya. Sementara Jongdae, Tao dan Chanyeol menunggu Jongin menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku bertemu dengan Sehun diapartmentku kemarin?" Ujar Jongin setelah menelan dua potong kentang. Tao, Jongdae dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandangan. Jongin sedang tidak mengigau atau berhalusinasi kan?

"Kau yakin itu Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk yakin. Ia sangat yakin jika semalam itu memang Sehun. Ia bahkan masih ingat rasanya ketika pria itu 'menyentuhnya'. Ia ingat seberapa menggairahkan dan memabukkannya sentuhan Sehun. Dan mengingat itu, Jongin bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas. Wajahnya pasti memerah.

"Kau yakin itu bukan halu-"

"Hai sayang." Seorang pria dengan santainya datang dan berujar seperti itu pada Jongin.

Jongdae, Tao dan Chanyeol menatap terkejut pria yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Sehun mencium pipi Jongin tanpa mengindahkan tatapan terkejut para sahabat Jongin. Ia justru kini mengacak surai Jongin gemas saat Jongin cemberut karena dirinya telat datang.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu, Hun?" Tanya Jongin. Kini mereka berada diparkiran apartment tempat Jongin tinggal. Sehun baru saja mengantarnya pulang.

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan Jongin mendengus. Ia segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya. Namun sebelum Jongin beranjak, Sehun bersuara, "Jongin, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar permintaan Sehun. Namun ia menjawab, "Apa?"

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Jangan pernah bicara pada orang asing manapun."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Just do it,_ Jongin." Jongin memutar bola matanya saat Sehun enggan menjawab pertanyaan, "Dan kau bisa menggunakan mobil ini untuk pergi kemanapun. Itu akan membuatku lebih tenang."

"Tidak terima kasih, Sehun. Aku tidak-"

"Jongin, aku tidak menawarimu. Aku memerintahkanmu. Dan kau harus menurutinya." Jongin terkejut. Nada suara Sehun keras. Seakan benar-benar tidak ingin dibantah. Sehun belum pernah menggunakan nada suara itu pada Jongin sebelumnya.

"Sehun, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Tapi kumohon, Jongin, lakukan saja. Ini menyangkut keselamatanmu." Ujar Sehun. Jongin bisa mendengar kesungguhan dalam suara pria itu. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jika ini menyangkut keselamatanku, kau harus menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu padaku, Hun."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Jong." Jongin kembali memutar bola matanya. Lagi, Sehun tidak memberinya penjelasan sama sekali, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau akan kembali lagi kan?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun tersenyum tipis menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin, lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas.

Jongin hanya diam saat Sehun melakukannya. Sementara Sehun kini mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin lalu berujar sesuatu disana, "Aku mencintaimu, Jongin."

Jongin masih diam. Bahkan saat Sehun beranjak keluar dari mobil, ia hanya menatap punggung pemuda itu dari kaca jendela mobil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

.

.

Sehun menatap jengah keempat orang dihadapannya. Keempat orang yang berstatus kawan Jongin ini tidak henti-hentinya memberinya pertanyaan. Dan yang parahnya semua pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan bermakna sama. Sehun jadi lelah sendiri menjawabnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menemui Jongin?" Tanya Kris -lagi-. Sehun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang itu jadi ia memilih diam. Pada Jongin saja ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apalagi pada mereka.

"Lihat, dia tidak bisa menjawab. Benarkan dugaanku? Dia hanya berniat bermain-main dengan Jongin." Jongdae berujar dengan nada sinis. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya menarik nafas kasar atas ucapan Jongdae.

"Dengar, mungkin kalian tidak lagi percaya padaku atas apa yang kulakukan kemarin. Tapi, percayalah, aku tidak akan menyakiti Jongin."

"Ya kau tidak akan menyakitinya karena aku yang akan menyakitimu terlebih dahulu." Geram Jongdae. Ia sudah berniat bangkit untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Sehun. Namun, Tao dan Chanyeol memahannya. Perjanjian mereka sejak awal adalah tidak menggunakan kekerasan.

Dan Sehun hanya diam. Tidak beranjak ataupun bergeming. Ia paham jika kini Jongdae emosi padanya. Karena memang itu semua salahnya walaupun itu bukan kemauannya.

Kris yang melihat Jongdae yang emosi menghela nafas kasar. Diantara mereka memang Jongdae yang paling dekat dengan Jongin. Marga dan nama tengah yang sama memberi ikatan batin tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Membuat mereka berdua bersikap seperti saudara kandung walaupun sering kali bertengkar, menghina dan memukul.

"Kami sudah selesai denganmu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Sehun." Ujar Kris pada Sehun. Nadanya terkesan datar. Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengar nada ramah yang biasa ia dengar dari pria itu tadi. Jadi Sehun menyimpulkan jika Kris sedang menahan emosinya. Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

.

.

"Aku masih penasaran kelanjutan filmnya, Sehun-ah. Kondisi Peeta mengenaskan sekali tadi, dan oh jangan lupakan Katniss yang secara tidak langsung batinnya tersiksa melihat Peeta seperti itu." Ujar Jongin. Ia kembali memasukan satu sendok makanan kemulutnya.

Mereka baru saja selesai menonton. Dan kini mereka memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu di foodcourt. Jongin tidak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang film yang baru ditontonnya. Dan itu memang kebiasaan Jongin. Sementara Sehun terlihat sama sekali tidak memperhatikan celotehan Jongin.

"Sehun? Oh Sehun?" Panggil Jongin saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun. Sehun hanya melemparkan tatapan tanyanya pada Jongin, membuat Jongin mendengus, "Kau tak mendengarkanku ya?"

" _Sorry, babe. I just..."_

 _"What?"_

Sehun diam. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apalagi saat pergi kesini mereka sempat diikuti tadi. Jongin mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi Sehun benar-benar yakin jika ada yang sedang mengintai mereka.

" _Nothing._ Cepat habiskan makananmu setelah itu kita pulang."

Jongin mendengus keras karena bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan sebuah perintah. Dengan kesal Jongin melanjutkan makannya. Terkadang Sehun memang menyebalkan.

Sementara Sehun... ia menatap sendu kearah Jongin. Ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Jongin. Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawanya karena ialah penyebab nyawa pemuda itu terancam.

.

.

Jongin tak hentinya menatap bingung pada Sehun. Jongin rasa Sehun tengah dalam mood terburuknya malam ini. Sehun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sedari tadi padahal biasanya pria itu yang memulai percakapan untuk menggodanya. Namun malam ini, Sehun hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mata pria itu bergerak gusar.

"Sehun," Panggil Jongin. Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, "Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati. Takut pertanyaannya akan membuat mood Sehun semakin buruk.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Matanya melirik gusar kearah kaca spionnya. Ia kini tengah berpikir bagaimana cara membawa Jongin dengan selamat ke mansionnya. Setidaknya pria itu akan aman disana.

Dan saat mereka melewati apartmentnya, barulah Jongin kembali bersuara, "Sehun, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Lihatlah kebelakang, Jongin." Perintah Sehun. Dan Jongin menurutinya, "Mereka mengikuti kita."

"APA?!" Jongin terkejut. Dibelakangnya ada lima mobil yang ya, Jongin sendiri sadar mereka sudah ada dibelakang mobil Sehun. Tapi Jongin tak ingin berpikiran negatif. Dan ucapan Sehun tadi membuatnya bertanya-tanya, untuk apa kelima mobil itu mengikuti mereka?

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia masih terfokus pada jalanan dan sesekali melirik kearah kaca spionnya. Dan ketika mereka mulai melewati tempat sepi barulah salah seorang dari setiap mobil tersebut mengeluarkan sebagian badannya kejendela dan menembaki mobil mereka.

Jongin terkejut bukan main begitu mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Namun ia lebih terkejut ketika peluru tersebut tidak tembus dimobil Sehun. Jadi mobil ini anti peluru? Itu sebabnya Sehun memaksanya menggunakannya? Jadi Sehun juga sudah tahu ini akan terjadi sebelumnya?

Jongin berusaha menahan pertanyaannya karena tidak ingin merusak konsentrasi Sehun yang tengah menyetir. Namun Jongin kembali terkejut saat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku jaketnya. Jongin bisa melihat Sehun tak henti memperhatikannya kaca spionnya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dan menembakkan pistolnya kearah belakang. Dan entah bagaimana tembakan Sehun tepat mengenai dua ban depan salah satu mobil sekaligus pria yang mengeluarkan setengah badannya keluar jendela untuk menembaki mereka. Membuat mobil tersebut oleng.

Kini, tinggal empat mobil mengejar mereka. Namun mobil-mobil tersebut tak hentinya menembaki mereka. Sehun kembali bersuara, "Pegang kemudinya," Dan tanpa berujar apapun Jongin melakukannya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah kotak dijok belakang mobil. Entah bagaimana mereka sudah berpindah tempat dengan Jongin yang ada dikursi pengemudi. Sehun membuka kotak tersebut, yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah sniper jenis Barret M82. Jongin yang melihatnya benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui isi kotak yang ada dimobil itu.

Sehun kembali fokus pada kaca spionnya lalu mengeluarkan tangannya untuk menembak kaca depan mobil sekaligus kedua bannya. Dan Sehun benar-benar terlihat seperti penembak profesional saat tembakannya tidak ada yang meleset.

Kini tinggal dua mobil yang mengikuti mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas diotak Jongin begitu melihat sebuah terowongan. Jongin menjalankan mobilnya hingga tepat berada dihadapan dinding terowongan. Dari spion, Jongin bisa melihat salah satu dari mobil tersebut berusaha untuk tepat berada dibelakangnya sementara mobil satunya berusaha menyusul mobil Jongin. Jongin tahu mereka berusaha mengepungnya.

Dan beberapa meter sebelum Jongin menabrak dinding terowongan, Jongin memutar kemudinya kesamping hingga mereka kembali ke jalur terowongan. Mobil yang berapa tepat dibelakangnya terkejut dan tanpa bisa dikendali menabrak dinding terowongan tersebut. Jongin menjerit senang.

Namun kesenangan Jongin tak berlangsung lama karena begitu sampai diluar terowongan mobil terakhir berhasil menyusul mobil Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin untuk merunduk ketika salah satu pria dimobil itu menodongkan senjatanya. Namun Sehun lebih dahulu menembakkan senjatanya dan tepat mengenai kepala pria itu. Setelahnya Sehun kembali menembak kepala si pengemudi hingga membuat mobil terakhir itu akhirnya oleng.

Sehun mulai melepas tangannya dari kepala Jongin hingga Jongin kembali menyetir dengan normal. Keduanya bernafas lega begitu berhasil menyingkirkan kelima mobil tadi.

Jongin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kejadian barusan. Ia merasa seperti masuk kedalam film _action_ yang biasa ia tonton. Begitu nyata dan begitu menegangkan.

"Sehun-ah, jadi, bisa kau jelaskan-"

Dan sebelum Jongin menyelesesaikan ucapannya, sebuah mobil menabrak mobil mereka dari samping hingga mobil mereka terguling kesamping.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa setelah itu. Yang ia ingat hanya kepalanya terus terbentur karena mobil terus mengguling dan ia tak sempat menggunakan _seatbelt._

Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

Jongin mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat sesuatu mendorongnya untuk bangun. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit. Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk memegangi kepalanya.

Begitu fokus mata Jongin kembali, Jongin dihidangkan dengan pemandangan sebuah ruangan yang asing untuknya. Ruangan ini hampir mirip dengan sebuah kamar, hanya saja terlalu luas. Dan mewah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari lelaki paruh baya yang duduk disofa disebrang ranjang yang kini tempati. Jongin benar-benar terkejut mendapati sosok yang tidak pernah ia lihat itu.

"Aku Oh Sehyuk. Kau sedang diberada dimansionku saat ini, Jongin." Pria paruh baya yang mengerti kebingungan yang melanda Jongin hingga ia menjelaskan sebelum Jongin bertanya. Jongin justru semakin bingung mendengar penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini? Dan... mana Sehun?!" Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Sehun. Kenapa pria itu tidak ada disampingnya? Kemana pria itu sebenarnya? Apa pria itu baik-baik saja?

"Oh maaf, anak manis. Bukan bagianku untuk menjelaskan itu."

"Apa?!"

Tiba-tiba, satu-satunya pintu diruangan itu terbuka. Jongin begitu lega saat melihat ternyata sosok yang ia khawatirkanlah yang membuka pintu tersebut. Sehun masuk kesana dengan wajah datarnya. Dan Jongin sangat bersyukur saat tak melihat luka yang berarti ditubuh Sehun saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ayah?" Tanya Sehun pada pria paruh baya tadi. Jongin melongo. Oh jadi pria itu ayahnya Sehun? Itu berarti ia calon mertuanya? Oh, apa tidak ada saat yang lebih tepat untuk bertemu ayah Sehun? Setidaknya seharusnya ia butuh persiapan untuk bertemu pria itu.

"Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Kim Jongin yang sesungguhnya." Jawab ayah Sehun. Jongin bisa melihat seringai dan kedipan pria paruh baya itu yang ditujukan untuk anaknya. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada seringai dan kedipan pertama yang Sehun tujukan untuknya. _Right, like father like son._

"Kami butuh waktu privasi sekarang ini, ayah." Jawab Sehun. Nadanya seakan mengusir pria paruh baya itu. Namun anehnya, pria paruh baya itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan kekurang ajaran Sehun.

"Oh urusan anak muda? Baiklah aku mengerti." Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Sehun dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Menyisahkan Jongin dan Sehun berdua disana.

Sehun berjalan mendekat keranjang _king size_ yang ditempati Jongin. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang tersebut, sementara Jongin duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala ranjang.

"Sayang, apa yang kau rasa sekarang? Pusing?" Jongin menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan. Nada khawatir dipertanyaan Sehun terdengar jelas ditelinga Jongin.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"Ya itu wajar. Kau terbentur kemudi dan atap mobil berkali-kali. Kau bahkan pingsan hampir tiga hari." Mata Jongin membelalak mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

"Tiga hari? Kau tak bercanda kan?" Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Dokter bilang kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Tapi untungnya tidak ada kerusakan yang parah diotakmu. Mungkin karena otak Kim Jongin memang sudah rusak sejak dahulu." Jongin tertawa sekilas saat Sehun mencoba bergurau dengannya. Jika saja ia dalam keadaan sehat, ia pasti sudah memukul bahu pria itu dengan keras.

"Jongdae, Tao, Chanyeol, Kris tak hentinya menghubungi ponselmu. Mereka khawatir saat tak menemukanmu dimanapun jadi aku terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan kita tengah liburan bersama ke New York." Sehun kembali menjelaskan sementara Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh, jadi ini rumahmu? Tidak heran jika kau terlihat santai kehilangan mobil-mobil mahalmu." Canda Jongin. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil, membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun tak berniat membalas candaan Jongin. Hingga akhirnya keheningan melanda mereka.

"Jongin," Sehun kembali memulai percakapan, "Kau siap mendengar penjelasanku?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Ia jadi ikutan gugup saat nada suara Sehun terdengar begitu serius. Ia terbiasa mendengar nada suara Sehun yang melontarkan candaan atau godaan bukan hal serius.

"Ayahku, yang tadi kau lihat, adalah ketua mafia."

Hening. Jongin tak berniat berkomentar karena merasa Sehun belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Sementara Sehun sama sekali tidak memandang Jongin.

"Dan yang kemarin mengejar kita adalah anak buah dari musuh terbesar ayahku," Sehun menjeda ceritanya beberapa saat, "Dia mengicarku awalnya. Namun anak buahnya yang bertugas membunuhku gagal. Aku hanya nyaris mati. Aku koma selama satu minggu lebih. Dan itulah sebabnya aku menghilang."

Jongin masih diam. Penjelasan Sehun terdengar masuk akal atas apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Jongin mengerti sekarang dengan semua keanehan Sehun selama ini.

"Jongin?" Panggil Sehun saat Jongin tak kunjung merespon. Jongin menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jadi, alasan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya, bahwa kau adalah mafia, selama ini karena takut aku menjauhimu, begitu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang kutakutkan Jongin. Ketakutan terbesarku adalah yang terjadi kemarin." Sehun semakin mendekat pada Jongin. Hingga kini ia tepat berada disamping Jongin, "Membahayakan nyawamu. Karenaku."

Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Tangannya membalas genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Dan setelah semua ini terjadi, kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku hanya harus berada disampingmu, memastikan kau selamat, bagaimanapun caranya, bahkan jika nyawaku harus jadi taruhannya." Ujar Sehun. Matanya kini terfokus pada mata Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil bersandar dibahunya.

"Sehun, kau tahu? Kata-katamu terlalu _cheesy._ " Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jongin. Jongin benar-benar pintar merusak suasana ternyata. Dan melihat Sehun yang sedikit kesal, Jongin justru tertawa.

Namun, saat Sehun hendak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Jongin menahannya. Ia menarik leher pemuda itu mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya. Dan Sehun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman pria tersebut.

.

.

"Aku tak percaya kau menyogok teman-temanku untuk mendapatkan maaf mereka dengan membawa mereka liburan ke pantai Gyeongpo secara gratis." Sehun tertawa mendengar tuduhan Jongin padanya. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah Jongdae, Tao dan Chanyeol yang tengah bermain air dipesisir pantai. Tak jauh dari sana, seorang Kris tengah mengabdikan gambarnya.

"Tapi Jongdae sepertinya masih kesal padaku." Kali ini, Jongin yang tertawa.

"Berikan saja Lamborghini Veneno untuknya. Itu kelemahannya."

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah." Jongin mencubit lengan Sehun mendengar respon pria itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jongdae tidak se-matre itu."

"Aku tahu."

Keheningan melanda keduanya untuk beberapa saat. Jongin memilih menikmati keindahan pemandangan pantai, sementara Sehun memilih menikmati pemandangan keindahan seorang Kim Jongin dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Sehun," Jongin memulai percakapan kembali, "Karena aku sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarmu, itu berarti aku berhak tahu hal-hal tentang dirimu kan?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia dengan sabar menanti kelanjutan ucapan Jongin.

"Baiklah. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," Jongin menarik nafas sejenak, "Pertama, berapa usiamu?"

"Kau yakin itu pertanyaan yang bagus sebagai permulaan?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru bertanya balik. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Sementara Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Jawab saja, Sehun."

"Baiklah. Tujuh belas." Dan jika tidak ada meja yang menghalangi mereka, Jongin pasti sudah memberikan pukulan ringan pada Sehun.

"Aku serius, Oh Sehun. Wajahmu terlalu tua untuk anak usia 17 tahun, bodoh."

Sehun tertawa lalu menjawab, "Dua puluh lima."

"Oh, benar. Aku berkencan dengan pria yang lebih tua 6 tahun dariku." Komentar Jongin.

" _Next question,_ Jongin."

"Emm, dari mana kau tahu banyak hal tentangku?"

"Jongin, kau tahu siapa aku. Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku untuk menyuruh orang mencari informasi tentangmu."

"Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa menyuruh orang mencari tahu tentangku?"

"Karena aku tertarik padamu saat pertama kali datang ke arena balap."

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan terakhir." Jongin kembali menarik nafas. Ini pertanyaan yang benar-benar ia butuhkan jawabannya, "Apa maksudmu dengan kau menginginkanku?"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga Jongin akan menanyakannya lagi, "Aku menginginkanmu. Menginginkan tubuh, hati, dan pikiranmu. Menjadi milikku selamanya."

Jongin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk dipangkuan pria tersebut. Tangannya mengalun dileher Sehun.

"Dan kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Ya."

Kening mereka beradu. Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan tak lama bibir mereka kembali menempel. Bergerak dengan irama yang sama.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **Big thanks to Kamong Jjong | saphire always for onyx | dwinurhalifah9 | jeonyeona | taeyeon sister | lustkai | sayaorchestra | kimm bii | Deushiikyungie | Guest | jjong86 | nadiia | dhantieee | Mizukami Sakura-chan | nhashawol | Whiki265 | vns99 | ellsha0515 | CsY8eKai | hunkaiship14 | hunkai-ssi | Chelsea675 | wijayanti628 | Guest | SooBabyBee | Sekai4Lyfe | k1mut | GYUSATAN | salhunkai | Vioolyt | LoveSK | putrifibrianti96 | Wiwitdyas1 | Guest | Red Rose 9488 | bapexo | jungdongah | Dhara432 | Guest | asmayae | aliyya | utsukushii02 | luna | geash | guardian's feel | CNU95 | kamong jae | Jiji Park | cute | jonginisa | KimKaihun8894 | outcaaast | hsejong94 | LEVINFINITEXO88 | zzzzzzzz | BabyWolf Jonginie'Kim | youngsungie94 | VampireDPS | my love double b | Kim SooHwa**

 **Ini ga terlalu telat kan? Semoga aja ngga ;; gua udah berusaha cepet nyelesaiinnya ~**

 **Gimana second shoot ini? ;; Mengecewakan ga? ;; Cie banyak yang bener kalau Sehun itu mafia~ Udah ada penjelasan tentang semuanya kan ya?**

 **Oh iya soal best marriage belum bisa gua lanjut dalam waktu dekat ;-; Tapi bakal gua usahain ko ~**

 **RnR?**


End file.
